Cancer health disparities are pervasive across the cancer continuum. Racial and ethnic minorities, as well as individuals who are medically underserved, are more likely to develop cancer, experience greater cancer- related morbidity, and are more likely to die from the disease. While the causes of disparities are complex, social determinants of health (SDOH), in essence, ?the conditions in which people are born, grow, work, live, and age, and the wider set of forces and systems shaping the conditions of daily life,? are thought to significantly contribute to the disproportionate cancer burden. Community-based participatory research (CBPR) is an important approach in order to both understand the contribution of SDOH and to develop evidence-based interventions to reduce cancer disparities. Clinicians (e.g., physicians, nurses, pharmacists, dentists, psychologists, social workers) are in the unique position to impact these disparities through both practice and research. However, these clinicians are unlikely to have received formal training in how to conduct CBPR. The proposed two and a half day workshop, Building Partnerships and Competencies to Address Cancer Health Disparities, will provide 45 clinicians with CBPR training. In order to foster knowledge acquisition and develop the skills necessary for meaningful CBPR, the workshop will include interactive discussions with nationally- recognized CBPR experts, clinician-scientists, and a community partner, a unique poverty simulation experience, and devoted time to develop their own study ideas and receive feedback on those ideas from CBPR experts. In addition, in order to accelerate the successful implementation of CBPR skills and the application of this new knowledge to research projects, clinicians will be paired with a mentor through the NIH- funded National Research Mentoring Network and have the opportunity to receive peer support through quarterly post-workshop videoconference calls. Our proposed workshop has the following Specific Aims: 1) To increase knowledge about CBPR principles, SDOH, and cancer health disparities and foster practical application of CBPR principles through training, skill building, and feedback in order to improve skills for conducting meaningful and impactful community-engaged cancer research among a cohort of clinicians interested in adding a research component to their careers; and 2) To provide workshop participants opportunities for ongoing CBPR mentorship and peer support to facilitate and accelerate the application of their acquired knowledge and skills to real-world cancer health disparities research projects. Through this workshop, clinicians from across the country will be provided with the skills and ongoing mentorship necessary to affect change through the development of partnerships with community members and organizations and the design of impactful community-engaged research in order to reduce cancer health disparities.